Byron Jameson
Byron James is a faery/shapeshifter hybrid who was born around 6700 B.C. He was born to a witch mother like Klaus' mother who created a spell for immortality in an attempt to escape death. His father was a powerful shapeshifter who raped his mother and impregnated he with him.When Byron became a faery he gained the special mental ability to use magic and has since become the only immortal capable of doing so. He lost his memory to a powerful witch named Llith back during the beginning of Ancient Europe and has since than been trying to gain it back. During his time in Europe he has had many fights with the Ancients but has survived narrowly every time. He has, over the years, created, through magic,a rather powerful and feared group of vampires that have been terrorizing people for over 1200 years. He had a run-in with Klaus at one point but refused to kill him due to him being a hybrid like him. Season 4 Byron came to Mystic Falls with his clan in order to confirm rumors he had heard about other hybrids being killed their. He sent his vampires throughout the city, telling them to not cause any trouble and to act like normal vampires. Byron then goes to the biggest house he can find assuming that it would be fitting for a powerful, old vampire. He meets Elijah at the door who asks him what business he has there. Byron tells him that he is a 900 year old vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson and that he wishes to see his sire. Elijah tells him that they are busy and to leave and come back later, then he tries to close the door but Byron sticks his foot between the door. Elijah tells him to move his foot or lose it forever but Byron calls his threat. Elijah then attempts to compel him but discovers that this has no effect on him at all but Byron lies and says that he has been consuming vervain. Byron then asks who he is exactly. Elijah tells him he is the older brother of Niklaus and the oldest original left in the world and that his name is Elijah. Byron asks him to please let him inside but Eijah tells him to leave now while he is still in one piece. Byron, not wanting to cause any truble to early, complies and leave with the hint that he will be coming back. Byron then telepathically calls all of his vampires to meet him at the near by high school (Mystic Falls High School) in the town. When they meet him there they asks if he's met the hybrid Klaus yet and where are the other hybrids. Byron then reveal that he read Elijah's mind and that all the hybrids are dead except one and he is on the run from Klaus. Byron also says that they are having family issues at the moment too. Byron says he is going to enroll all of them in school and tha they are to keep a low profile, he says that he will become a teacher in the school as well. Byron then tells them to find them a place to stay, then walks into the school to do his part. He Commanded the principle to enroll hs vampires and give him the job as the new history teacher, while the principle is finishing the papers, Byron smells human blood in the air. Byron gets his papers and rushes out of the school to find where the blood is being spilled at and comes upon Elena Gilbert feeding on some girl. Byron asks her why she is doing this in broad daylight but Elena tells him to back off. He realizes that her humanity is off and rushes to her to get her off the girl before she kills her. Powers and Abilities Due Byron being a faery/shapeshifter hybrid and also over 8000 years old, he has the peak abilities of both species, along with being capable of using magic at a master level. His abilities include: *Super Strength-He has been shown to lift a minivan over his head with one hand and has decapitated other beings with one swipe of his finger. Even when not in animal form he has shown to push a school bus with no effort at all. He kicked Klaus through 3 building without Klaus losing any momentum. He is stronger than all of his siblings and has proven that he can take on 2 of them at one time. His strength increases over time. *Super Speed-He can run at speeds that easily outdo any car in the world. He runs in excess of 500 mph. He once suprised all the originals together because he disappeared but noone saw him move. He was fast enough to catch Klaus after kicking him through 3 buildings. His speed increases over time. *Enhanced Senses-He once claimed he heard a woman dropping cotton balls when he was at least a hundred meters away, this was proven true. He also smelled Elenas blood when she was on the other side of Mystic Falls. He can see miles away with perfect clarity. Like all other supernaturals he can tates unnatural things when he eats or drinks. *Super Agility-He can react so fast that Damon Salvatore claimed to have been sick from watching him fight. He dodged a bullet at point blank range and caught 3 other ones. He has shown to be able to fight 3 500+ old vampires and not even be touched. He often says that he fought and defeated 20 vampires with his eyes closed without being touched. *Durability-He has skin as hard as rock and it has been shown that wooden stakes break upon touching his skin. He once let damon beat him with a metal bat and was shown completely unharmed by the ordeal. He was hit by a minivan going 80 mph and it only broke his arm. *Accelerated Healing-He has healed completely from having both his arms broken by a minivan before he even stood up. He ran a knife through his skin and as it moves away the wounds closed. He got his legs cut off at one point and the next day they had grown back. He can regenerate any part of his body except for his head but if his head is left close to his body, it will heal back on. He can survive heart extraction because his heart grows back almost instantly. *Regeneration-He can regenerate whole limbs and organs. The speed at which they regenerate differs to the severity to the wound. Ex. When Byron lost his finger, it grew back in under a minute but when he lost his whole hand, it took around five. *Command-He can force vampires,werewolves, witches and animals to do his bidding through verbal command. It is very hard to resist. He hardly ever uses this because he dislikes taking away people's choices because he likes to watch which one they'll make. *Influence-He can influence people nonverbally to do things but this is alot easier to resist for stronger minds. *Shape Shifting- He is capable of turning into any animal that has ever existed in the animal kingdom inlcuding dragons, dinosaurs, and ancient sea creatures. His power increase depends on which animal he is. (As a gorilla his strength increased to unreal levels, as a cheetah he could outrun a small plane, as a dragon he could produce flames as hot as the sun) *Immortality-He does not need to breathe, eat, drink blood, or water to live. The only weapon capable of killing him is the Pantagonian Cyprus which is as old as him. Even though sun/fire doesn't hurt him, if you stab him with a flaming stake he will be weakened. *Control-He has the ability to control werewolves in their wolf forms. *Venom- His venom is capable of killing almost any supernatural being. It cannot, however, turn a human or any other creature into a faery, shapeshifter, or hybrid. His venom burned away all the organs in his body except his veins, heart and brain. Extremely lethal to vampires and werewolves. *Magic-He can use magic capable of controlling the weather, invoking the powers of the elements, stopping time, teleportation, portal opening, resurrection, telekinesis, intangibility, telepathy, pain infliction, and even disease control. *Martial Arts-Over the years, he has studied and mastered every form of fighting in the world and is a very formidable opponent for anyone. *Sire Bond-The vampires in his clan were all made by him, so they have been sired to him from that point on. They follow his every thought without him using Command or verbal words.